


The Right Temptation

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gym, M/M, Parabatai, Spark, Sparring, beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Beyonce once sang "I'm not fighting temptation, I'm just looking for the right temptation." And this is exactly what is happening here, our boy Jace looks at Alec with new eyes.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	The Right Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/gifts).



> This is just a little thirsty bit because it's bedtime already and I sadly can't update Angel Undercover now. :( But I had a bit too much to drink (like Jace in the fic) and I just had to put finger to keyboard. I still hope you enjoy this.

Even though he’s been out drinking and he’s tipsier than he wanted, Jace says yes to Alec’s suggestion of sparring.   
  
He can barely stand, yet he can never say no to grappling with his parabatai. It’s their thing, their ritual, and he is always down for it.   
  
His boots, socks, jacket and shirt fly off onto the bench and he steps onto the mat.   
  
Alec is already shirtless and in attack mode. He’s been visibly training for a while, probably boxing at the bag in the corner. Wet strands of hair cling to his forehead and a defiant smile flutters on his lips.   
  
The sounds their fists and open palms make when they hit naked, sweaty skin, are too loud for Jace’s sensitive ears now. Part of him wants to go to bed, but a bigger part wants to stay and push Alec into the mat until he taps out.   
  
Why is he such an asshole all the time, why does he always have to get Alec under him or on his knees? Why does he get such a rush from Alec tapping out and groaning beneath him? These are all questions Jace never asks while sober. Now, however…   
  
He does get off on being the best, true, but he doesn’t like humiliating Alec. Alec can beat him if he puts his mind to it, but Jace thinks his parabatai likes their ritual as much as he does and he probably gets something out of it on his end too.   
  
But what?   
  
Jace wobbles on his feet, dodging a punch, an uppercut, a kick to the head.   
  
That’s it. They’re dancing. It’s their brand of intimacy, messy, painful, sweaty, blood dripping. And because they do it out in the open, where everyone can see them, no one judges them for it. Their way of life is one that glorifies violence and deadly beauty - one quality they possess in abundance, together and separately. 

Jace feels like he’s been going through life with a blindfold on until today, when Alec’s beauty cleaved his sanity in half. It’s not like he never looked, he just chose not to let himself see - the way Alec’s eyes soften and sparkle when he looks at Jace, the contrast of his pale skin with the dark runes and his dark hair, the way he turned from a wispy boy into a lean and agile man.   
  
They're on the floor now, rolling around, thrashing against each other, resorting to nasty grips and unconventional attacks. Alec’s grunts turned into pained moans, the side of his face pressed into the mat as Jace sits with his whole weight on his parabatai’s twisted hips and holds his arms captive behind Alec’ back. 

Alec taps out with a whine and Jace releases him at once.   
  
When their eyes meet, both sets of pupils blown and lips bitten from concentration, it takes them a heartbeat to recognise what they are both feeling in the moment.   
  
The challenge. The sizing up. The capitulation. It’s _foreplay._   
  
Jace gets up and helps Alec up too.   
  
“You won, as usual,” Alec says, a pout forming on his lips. “And you’re drunk. Go ahead, gloat.”   
  
Jace isn’t drunk though. His head hasn’t ever been clearer than now as he watches Alec and the petulant expression on his face at the same time as he picks up on Alec’s arousal through the bond. 

Jace smiles, and for a second Alec thinks he’s going to actually gloat.  
  
But Jace steals the air from his lungs with his next words.   
  
“How about instead I give you what you want?” The words are such a low whisper, barely audible, yet Alec picks them up with every cell in his body.   
  
For a moment, he allows himself to live in that world, where his wishes come true and no one laughs at him. Then he ends the moment, because he’s not that big a masochist.   
  
“Jace, you’re not…”   
  
“You know nothing. But if you want to find out, you’d better follow.” Jace says and he turns around, walking away.   
  
Like Orpheus walking out of Tartarus, Jace doesn’t need to look to know that Alec is right behind him. 


End file.
